Doubts and Loyalty
by HerTaintedQuill
Summary: This fic is based on every single plot and pairings that occurred within Dumbledore's Circle of Y!A. Do not eat or drink while reading this piece. Including characters watching AVPM and reading fan fiction. To plainly say, it's a FRICKIN' SOAP OPERA!
1. Apparently Nonplussed

**Doubts and Loyalty**

_Chapter 1: Apparently Nonplussed_

Author's note: This fic will be wild. Trust me. Many of the characters will be quite out of character. This is the result of the crazy plots on Yahoo Answers. You may be familiar with that crew. Enjoy! Remember to review.

Warning: Please adjust your snacking habits accordingly for I will not be responsible for damaged furniture or electronic equipment from laughter-propelled beverages as a result of reading this story.

"James." She said with a pleading voice.

"Bloody hell! You liked him, that greasy bat. Think of our child, Lily." James said with a rather melodramatic flair, his hands wildly gestured.

They stood in the kitchen in Godric's Hollows, their volume extraordinary loud. The village probably had heard them. They failed to notice their son, Harry, had listened attentively to their heated conversation in the corner.

"Snape love Dumbledore too," Harry thought, "Wait, I thought Albus is engaged to Sirius."

Harry stared at his middle aged mother in confusion.

A crash sounded. Alas, James Potter broke the vase.

"You broke my vase again, James Potter!" The fiery red-head stomped to her room, looking more like a petulant teenager than a loving mother.

Harry fell into a deeper state of pensiveness. Sirius Black, his godfather, was in the middle of this whole mess. According to the speculations in the Order, Sirius had just left his not-so-secret intimate relationship with Remus Lupin two weeks ago. Nymphadora, his wife, was in such an utterly state of shock. She nearly dropped her son, Teddy Lupin.

~*~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~*~

Flashback:

In a flat above the Leaky Cauldron, Nymphadora was feeding her newborn son, Teddy, in her shared bedroom. It was a peaceful sunny day. All was well until Remus Lupin opened the door. Sirius Black giggled uncharacteristically at his paramour.

"Hullo, Remus," Sirius breathed with a flirty wink.

He frowned at Moony's depressing expression.

"Awww, baby, what is it?"

The werewolf casted the Sliencing Charm on the door of the bedroom.

"Pad, I have to say this." He sighed heavily, "I'm breaking up with you."

"You're WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed, his mouth gaping like a hungry trout.

"Teddy was birthed last month. I feel like I'm being a very irresponsible parent. I can't break Dora's heart."

Sirius moved his palm forcefully on Remus' cheek, his eyes blinked with fresh salty tears.

"Oh, Sirius!" He said with more sass than a Shakespeare actor, and touched the tingly hand-print on his face.

"BLOODY HELL!" Tonks opened the door. Right, the Auror had tricks to detect the spell. She heard everything.

Sirius looked back at Remus and ran out the door. Tonks fell down to the wooden floor; she had fainted. Luckily, her husband was agile enough to catch the wailing infant.

Someone was knocking on the door, banging, in fact. Remus cursed under his breath. With one arm embraced his child, he turned the brass door-knob.

The boy-who-lived was staring at him, his hand griped his wand.

"Remus, why my godfather ran and cried like a girl on Diagon Alley? Why Tonks fainted?" Harry asked, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"I broke up with him, Harry. I knew Tonks shouldn't have married me. I'm terrible." He rocked the small infant back to sleep.

:End of flashback

~*~*~*~*~*0*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was so dazed that he did not realize a furious red-head was knocking on the front door.

The girl's expression reminded him of Mrs. Weasley when she was angry, her red hair flew about in the soft breeze.

"Harry James Potter!"

_To be continued…_


	2. Breaking the Silence

**Chapter 2 Breaking the Silence**

Author's note: This fic will be wild. Trust me. Many of the characters will be quite out of character. This is the result of the crazy plots on Yahoo Answers. You may be familiar with that crew. Enjoy! Kudos to _the Knight Errant Chronicles by Guernica_. Remember to review.

Warning: Please adjust your snacking habits accordingly for I will not be responsible for damaged furniture or electronic equipment from laughter-propelled beverages as a result of reading this story.

* * *

"Did she find out about me and her brother? I hope not." Harry Potter thought.

"Open the door." She banged the door with her fist.

He opened the door uncertainly. She took his left wrist and Disapparated them.

"Gin, why are we in the Great Hall?" She rolled her eyes and refused to respond to his question.

A mass of people sat on benches in the Hall. A giant monitor was set.

"Since when did Hogwarts use Muggle technology?" He asked.

"Last year," Hermione said with her usual know-it-all tone as she halted to his side.

"How are you, Hermione?" Harry said to the browned haired girl.

"Fine, I am ever so glad that I broke up with Ron. Dumbledore will start talking soon."

The trio rushed and sat down on a bench located near the middle of the hall. Ronald Weasley sat on the far end of the hall, stared at Bellatrix Black. The Death Eater jealously watched Voldemort, who has a mustache, giggled at something Snape said. Luna Lovegood sat next to him with her usual dreamy expression. The new editor of the Quibbler was doing well. Her expensive silk aquamarine robes flowed around her like water.

"May I sit here?" A soft voice breathed to Hermione. Hermione looked up.

"Certainly, Corner." He smiled. Little did Hermione know, Michael Corner had a crush on her since their first year.

He tried to date Ginny and Cho to procure her attention. However, the plan failed badly. She did not even notice that three other men in the hall were staring at her longingly. Yes, our Gryffindor Princess was certainly popular. Harry stared at Sirius Black as his godfather looked at Hermione like a lovesick puppy. The boy-who-lived cursed under his breath. Cedric Diggory and Seamus Finnegan were sending murderous glares to Michael Corner, who had a confused expression under their scrutinizing. Susan Bones, on Corner's other side, grimaced.

At the front of the hall, Hagrid entered the room, smiling brightly.

"You intoxicate me more than fire whiskey, Minerva." The elderly professor attempted not to blush.

She had a dark secret. She was actually the commander of a Faerie army, the Friana. That was the reason of her exceptional ability to perform Transfiguration. The army called her Our Lady of the Sword; she was rather fierce and adamant. The Transfiguration instructor wore a Glamour to conceal her unearthly yet beautiful features.

As more people came in, the House ghosts greeted the alumni, except Helena Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady, who was trying to get Charlie Weasley's attention. He Floo from his newest mission in Germany to attend the important event.

Let's go back to the people who had just entered. Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang entered the hall. They were still in their relationship. Malfoy held the gorgeous Ravenclaw's narrow waist with fierce possessiveness. Severus Snape frowned with concern for some reason.

Fred and George Weasley, to everyone's shock, were holding hands as they entered the hall. The most shocked were their parents. They did not taught them to be like that. This was scandalous in the Wizarding London community.

After everyone had found a place to sat, Dumbledore cleared his throat for attention. He pointed his wand to his throat to increase the volume of his voice.

"Good afternoon. You know that the recent generations are more famous than Merlin in the Muggle world. They think that you are fictional. My friend, Rowling, wrote the story of your life down and it became a best seller in the Muggle world and they were made into films." Dumbledore smiled and twinkled.

"Last week, I found the most interesting thing. I found something called A Very Potter Musical and fan fiction. I worked out a program to have you explore these concepts. They are apparently phenomenal in the Muggle culture," he continued.

"Today, we are watching a Very Potter Musical on the monitor thingy."

The bearded wizard waved his wand and the hall darkened.

A giant screen showing YouTube floated out. Dumbledore fumbled with the keyboard to enter the words into the search engine.

"Ah." He exclaimed as he clicked the link.

Every person and ghost fell into silence.

Strumming of a guitar broke the silence and humongous title letters appeared on the screen.

Everyone laughed as the screen showed a teenager who looked a bit like Harry Potter glanced around the stage, looking rather dejected on the suitcase.

_"Underneath these stairs  
I hear the sneers and feel glares of  
my cousin, my uncle and my aunt._

_Can't believe how cruel they are  
and it stings my lighting scar  
to know that they'll never ever give me what I want._

_I know I don't deserve these  
stupid rules made by the Dursleys  
here on Privet drive._

_Can't take all of these muggles,  
but despite all of my struggles,  
I'm still alive."_

"Awwwwwww." The female population of the hall sighed in sympathy for the boy.

"_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around.  
Man, its September, and I'm skipping this town  
Hey It's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now_

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,  
I gotta get back to school.  
Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
where everybody knows I'm cool."_

The real Harry Potter grinned and Malfoy smirked.

His girlfriend stood up on the bench. "Harry is cool!" Everyone laughed at her defense for her boyfriend.

"_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts.  
Its all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-_

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky  
NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome."_

Everyone clapped along with the catchy chorus.  
_  
"I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand  
defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!  
and do it all with my best friend Ron, 'course together we're totally awesome."_

_RON (stage) : yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

Everyone burst into laughter, even Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort was crying with mirth.

RON: It's been so long, but we're going back  
don't go for work, don't go there for class

HARRY:  
As long as were together-

RON:  
- gonna kick some ass

HARRY & RON:  
... and its gonna be totally awesome!  
This year we'll take everybody by storm,  
stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm.

Professor Filtwick shook his head disapprovingly.

"The Trio snuck out of their dorms?" Septima Vector asked.

No one answered.

_HERMIONE:  
but let's not forget that we need to perform well in class  
if we want to pass our OWLS!_

_HERMIONE:  
I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart  
check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start  
what I lack in looks well I make up in heart,  
and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome_

_this year I plan to study a lot..._

"They are so incorrect. I get "O's" for outstanding not acceptable." Hermione rebutted.

"Shhhhhh….." Her row tried to tell her shut up.

"I'm not frumpy! My hair is not that bushy." Hermione was getting crosser.

"You're pretty, Hermione, they don't know the real you, dear." Michael comforted.

Hermione finally quieted.

_RON:  
that would be cool if you were actually hot_

_HARRY:  
hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!_

_RON:  
and that's cool..._

_HERMIONE:  
... and that's totally awesome_

_HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:  
yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!_

Fred and George shouted out along with the last statement._  
_  
_"we're sick of summer and this waiting around  
it's like we're sitting in the lost and found  
don't take no sorcery  
for anyone to see how..._

_we gotta get back to Hogwarts  
we gotta get back to school  
we gotta get back to Hogwarts  
where everything is magic-cooooool_

_EVERYONE:  
back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts  
it's all that I love, and it's all that I need at  
HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS"_

The Patil twins and Lavender Brown sung along to the last verse.

_HARRY, RON, HERMIONE:  
- I think we're going back..._

Everyone applauded loudly at the end of the video. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordon wolf-whistled.

They looked at the screen attentively, anticipated for the next part.


	3. Confused Feelings

**Chapter 4 Dumbledore's Circle**

Author's note: This fic is wild. Trust me. Many of the characters will be quite out of character. This is the result of the crazy plots on Yahoo Answers. You may be familiar with that crew. Enjoy! Remember to review.

Warning: Please adjust your snacking habits accordingly for I will not be responsible for damaged furniture or electronic equipment from laughter-propelled beverages as a result of reading this story.

* * *

Dumbledore fumbled with the mouse.

"I can't fix it for some reason. Must be the satellite's fault. Look like we have to continue view it next time. I'll Floo-call you." Dumbledore mumbled in a frustrated manner.

People begun to stood up from their seats.

"Remember to read fan-fiction." He called after the disappearing warlocks.

"What the bloody hell is fan fiction, 'Mione?" Ron said, munching on a chocolate frog.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It is this Muggle thing on the internet. Ask your father." She stepped into the court yard and Dissapparated.

'I will go to the Burrow this evening.' He mentally said to himself.

He glanced over to the hedge. Over there, he saw her. The witch he admired. To him, she is a vision of loveliness even though others would strongly disagree with this view. His eyes bulged in jealousy as she crackled in Lord Voldemort's embrace. Ron made a face.

True, the Dark Lord's appearance still had not change. He was still the red eyed, serpent-like wizard.

However, Bellatrix Black was attracted to him. She used him to make Sirius jealous. She knew the previously evil wizard loved Dumbledore and Snape. He thought it as a weakness and adamantly refused to admit it.

Ron narrowed his eyes as Sirius and the headmaster walked out. Sirius trembled. It was not about the squirrel which attacked him in his fifth year. He wanted to step out of the relationship.

As you have observed, Sirius was never serious, not ever. He was not even serious in relationships. He cannot deny his attraction toward the dark-haired Black sister though.

"Albus." The elderly wizard swished his lengthy beard toward the man's direction.

"You see." He stuttered nervously.

"Go on." Dumbledore gently said.

"You cheated on me with Voldemort."

Dumbledore choked on his lemon drop.

"How did you find out?" he said, feeling astonished. His eyes moistened. He loved Sirius very much.

"My dear."

"I can't I broke up with Remus and I'm confused." He broke up in tears.

Ron did not know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the man. He thought the situation was strange in a confusing way.

"Good-bye, Albus." Snuffles turned. He looked at Bellatrix. 'Ah, time will tell,' he thought. At the flick of his wand, he disappeared to his home.

~0~0~HG/SS~0~0~DM/CC~0~0~AD/SS~0~0~

In a graveyard in England, breezy wind blows through the leaves. The gate creaked and water flow through the stream.

No one had visited there for a long time.

There was a strange aura, a silvery mist raised through the air.

There was a sudden explosion; two figures could be seen now. A young woman with dark hair wore her wedding dress. This time, she became prettier. Her brother was revived too.

"Merope?" the other figure hissed.

"Morfin." She acknowledged.

They stared at the unfamiliar ground.

"Where are we?" He asked the asp that had passed by in Parseltongue.

"I see that you speak serpent. I have no idea, really, dude. It sucks."

"What is a dude?" Merope asked Morfin.

He walked out the yard in confusion. Merope followed.

~0~0~PW/AW~0~0~HG/MC~0~0~NL/GW~0~0~

It was a peaceful evening at the Burrow with the gnomes and pixies fluttering around.

There was a loud thud. A group had arrived using a Portkey.

"Freddie, this is my home."

The brown-haired man stared the strange building structure.

"Wow. This is like the leaning tower of Pisa, man. But no offense."

Fredrick Weasley shrugged.

"Come on." George tucked at Fred's arm on the grass.

"Do you think Dad will…," George said.

"I reckon he might—" Fred shook his head.

Many people were invited to dinner and to read fan fiction on the newly installed computer afterward. They actually had formed their own group called Dumbledore's Circle.

Freddie Mercury first gazed at a red-head.

He thought Lily Potter was quite beautiful.

Freddie pointed to a dark-haired man in astonishment, a fringe hidden his lighting bolt shaped scar.

"You're Harry frickin' Potter."

"You're Freddie Mercury. I know you. You're a singer." Harry squealed excitedly.

"The twins told me that you are a Muggle." Arthur Weasley said, "Now tell me, what the exact function of a condom is?"

Hermione smacked her forehead on the table.

Seamus Finnegan bitted his lower lip to prevent laughter.

Fortunately, Molly Weasley was carrying platters of food out.

"Help me here." The plump witch screeched to the crowd.

Harry rushed to the kitchen to take out the corn. Ron took some plates off his mother's arm.

After the commotion was settled, they ate.

After fifteen minutes, Hermione finished and offered to set up the computer.

She actually did not have the time to read fan fiction yet, she only had heard of the concept.

She clicked on the fire-fox icon on the desktop.

She went to Yahoo! to search for the material.

"Ok, so what do I do now…" she muttered.

She clicked on and clicked on the categories. She gaped like a goldfish.

"What the hell?" She sputtered.

The entire table rushed to her.

"What is the matter, Hermione?" Percy said.

She pointed to the screen.

"Merlin's kinky knickers! They have stories written about us." Ron exclaimed.

Fred burst into laughter.

"Hermione and the Sorting Hat. That's just absurd."

"Mmmmm….Hermione paired with Draco Malfoy…I wonder what Cho would think of that." Lavender Brown giggled.

"I actually have made my own account. I have not uploaded any thing yet." Hermione said in her usual as a matter of fact manner.

"If you would like to, we can do a round robin. Everyone can add a little to form a story."

"Yes." They agreed unanimously.

"We should get the Malfoys and the rest of the crew. Future Mrs. Malfoy is a fantastic writer." Padma suggested.

Fred Weasley walked to the fireplace, and sprinkled some powdery substance into the fire. He took a deep breath.

"Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts' teachers' place, Spinner's End. Yo, get your arses here."

After he finished, a small group already formed at their door.

Hermione announced, "This year, the Circle's project is writing fan fiction. Tonight, we will each write a sentence. Let's see what we come up with. I'll start."

She opened a Word document and begun to type.

'A loud rumble is heard by the group.'

'Ron was eating a giant chocolate bar.' Ron typed.

' "Bloody hell!" he said as he looked into the key hole." ' Harry typed.

"Why would I look through a key hole?" Ron inquired.

"It is fiction."

'Hermione exclaimed, "Snape!"' Fred wrote.

' "Snape…Snape….Severus….Snape." Hermione said incoherently.' Voldemort typed.

George smirked. This was not good at all.

' Snape moved his hips.'

'Hermione continued to shout his name.' Lucius wrote.

'The clock was also ticking, it was rather quite catchy.' Freddie Mercury typed; this reminded him of a video he saw on the internet.

Lee Jordan called for next turn.

'He thrust into her along with the rhythm.'

Hermione was looking rather embarrassed. She had to face the fact that she suggested it first.

"I can't read it." She said.

Fred announced, "This is what we have so far."

"_A loud rumble is heard by the group. Ron was eating a giant chocolate bar._

_"Bloody hell!" he said as he looked into the key hole._

_Hermione exclaimed, "Snape!"_

_"Snape…Snape….Severus….Snape." Hermione said incoherently._

_Snape moved his hips. Hermione continued to shout his name. The clock was also ticking, it was rather quite catchy. He thrust into her along with the rhythm._"

"How about we post this as a drabble to see the reaction?" Hermione said, still red-faced.

They all agreed.

Hermione posted it and clicked on her profile.

"So…It's "Midnight" by WitchyHG69."

"I'll check my email. Let's have dessert." Hermione said.

Five minutes later, there were already a few reviews in her inbox.

"Look at this." She said.

'OMG….That's like so good. Plz update. ^.^'

"Wow." Fred said amusingly.

'I love it. That is very hilarious. I love the pairing. Go Severus/Hermione! : )' signed HerTaintedQuill.

"That is unexpected." Dumbledore said jealously.

_To be continued…_


	4. Dumbledore's Circle

**Chapter 4 Dumbledore's Circle**

Author's note: This fic is wild. Trust me. Many of the characters will be quite out of character. This is the result of the crazy plots on Yahoo Answers. You may be familiar with that crew. Enjoy! Remember to review.

Warning: Please adjust your snacking habits accordingly for I will not be responsible for damaged furniture or electronic equipment from laughter-propelled beverages as a result of reading this story.

* * *

Dumbledore fumbled with the mouse.

"I can't fix it for some reason. Must be the satellite's fault. Look like we have to continue view it next time. I'll Floo-call you." Dumbledore mumbled in a frustrated manner.

People begun to stood up from their seats.

"Remember to read fan-fiction." He called after the disappearing warlocks.

"What the bloody hell is fan fiction, 'Mione?" Ron said, munching on a chocolate frog.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It is this Muggle thing on the internet. Ask your father." She stepped into the court yard and Dissapparated.

'I will go to the Burrow this evening.' He mentally said to himself.

He glanced over to the hedge. Over there, he saw her. The witch he admired. To him, she is a vision of loveliness even though others would strongly disagree with this view. His eyes bulged in jealousy as she crackled in Lord Voldemort's embrace. Ron made a face.

True, the Dark Lord's appearance still had not change. He was still the red eyed, serpent-like wizard.

However, Bellatrix Black was attracted to him. She used him to make Sirius jealous. She knew the previously evil wizard loved Dumbledore and Snape. He thought it as a weakness and adamantly refused to admit it.

Ron narrowed his eyes as Sirius and the headmaster walked out. Sirius trembled. It was not about the squirrel which attacked him in his fifth year. He wanted to step out of the relationship.

As you observed, Sirius was never serious, not ever. He was not even serious in relationships. He cannot deny his attraction toward the dark-haired Black sister though.

"Albus." The elderly wizard swished his lengthy beard toward the man's direction.

"You see." He stuttered nervously.

"Go on." Dumbledore gently said.

"You cheated on me with Voldemort."

Dumbledore choked on his lemon drop.

"How did you find out?" he said, feeling astonished. His eyes moistened. He loved Sirius very much.

"My dear."

"I can't I broke up with Remus and I'm confused." He broke up in tears.

Ron did not know whether to laugh or feel sorry for the man. He thought the situation was strange in a confusing way.

"Good-bye, Albus." Snuffles turned. He looked at Bellatrix. 'Ah, time will tell,' he thought. At the flick of his wand, he disappeared to his home.

~0~0~HG/SS~0~0~DM/CC~0~0~AD/SS~0~0~

In a graveyard in England, breezy wind blows through the leaves. The gate creaked and water flow through the stream.

No one had visited there for a long time.

There was a strange aura, a silvery mist raised through the air.

There was a sudden explosion; two figures could be seen now. A young woman with dark hair wore her wedding dress. This time, she became prettier. Her brother was revived too.

"Merope?" the other figure hissed.

"Morfin." She acknowledged.

They stared at the unfamiliar ground.

"Where are we?" He asked the asp that had passed by in Parseltongue.

"I see that you speak serpent. I have no idea, really, dude. It sucks."

"What is a dude?" Merope asked Morfin.

He walked out the yard in confusion. Merope followed.

~0~0~PW/AW~0~0~HG/MC~0~0~NL/GW~0~0~

It was a peaceful evening at the Burrow with the gnomes and pixies fluttering around.

There was a loud fall. A group had arrived using a Portkey.

"Freddie, this is my home."

The brown-haired man stared the building structure.

"Wow. This is like the leaning tower of Pisa, man. But no offense."

Fredrick Weasley shrugged.

"Come on." George tucked at Fred's arm on the grass.

"Do you think Dad will…" George said.

"I reckon he might—" Fred shook his head.

Many people were invited to dinner and to read fan fiction on the newly installed computer afterward. They actually had formed their own group called Dumbledore's Circle.

Freddie Mercury first gazed at a red-head.

He thought Lily Potter was quite beautiful.

Freddie pointed to a dark-haired man in astonishment, a fringe hidden his lighting bolt shaped scar.

"You're Harry frickin' Potter."

"You're Freddie Mercury. I know you. You're a singer." Harry squealed excitedly.

"The twins told me that you are a Muggle." Arthur Weasley said, "Now tell me, what the exact function of a condom is?"

Hermione smacked her forehead on the table.

Seamus Finnegan bitted his lower lip to prevent laughter.

Fortunately, Molly Weasley was carrying platters of food out.

"Help me here." The plump witch screeched to the crowd.

Harry rushed to the kitchen to take out the corn. Ron took some plates off his mother's arm.

After the commotion was settled, they ate.

After fifteen minutes, Hermione finished and offered to set up the computer.

She actually did not have the time to read fan fiction yet, she only had heard of the concept.

She clicked on the fire-fox icon on the desktop.

She went to Yahoo! to search for the material.

"ok, so what do I do now…" she muttered.

She clicked on and clicked on the categories. She gaped like a goldfish.

"What the hell?" She sputtered.

The entire table rushed to her.

"What is the matter, Hermione?" Percy said.

She pointed to the screen.

"Merlin's kinky knickers! They have stories written about us." Ron exclaimed.

Fred burst into laughter.

"Hermione and the Sorting Hat. That's just absurd."

"Mmmmm….Hermione paired with Draco Malfoy…I wonder what Cho would think of that." Lavender Brown giggled.

"I actually have made my own account. I have not uploaded any thing yet." Hermione said in her usual as a matter of fact manner.

"If you would like to, we can do a round robin. Everyone can add a little to form a story."

"Yes." They agreed unanimously.

"We should get the Malfoys and the rest of the crew. Future Mrs. Malfoy is a fantastic writer." Padma suggested.

Fred Weasley walked to the fireplace, and sprinkled some powdery substance into the fire. He took a deep breath.

"Malfoy Manor, Hogwarts' teachers' place, Spinner's End. Yo, get your arses here."

After he finished, a small group already formed at their door.

Hermione announced, "This year, the Circle's project is writing fan fiction. Tonight, we will each write a sentence. Let's see what we come up with. I'll start."

She opened a Word document and begun to type.

'A loud rumble is heard by the group.'

'Ron was eating a giant chocolate bar.' Ron typed.

' "Bloody hell!" he said as he looked into the key hole." ' Harry typed.

"Why would I look through a key hole?" Ron inquired.

"It is fiction."

'Hermione exclaimed, "Snape!"' Fred wrote.

' "Snape…Snape….Severus….Snape." Hermione said incoherently.' Voldemort typed.

George smirked. This was not good at all.

' Snape moved his hips.'

'Hermione continued to shout his name.' Lucius wrote.

'The clock was also ticking, it was rather quite catchy.' Freddie Mercury typed; this reminded him of a video he saw on the internet.

Lee Jordan called for next.

'He thrust into her along with the rhythm.'

Hermione was looking rather embarrassed. She had to face the fact that she suggested it first.

"I can't read it." She said.

Fred announced, "This is what we have so far."

"_A loud rumble is heard by the group. Ron was eating a giant chocolate bar._

_"Bloody hell!" he said as he looked into the key hole._

_Hermione exclaimed, "Snape!"_

_"Snape…Snape….Severus….Snape." Hermione said incoherently._

_Snape moved his hips. Hermione continued to shout his name. The clock was also ticking, it was rather quite catchy. He thrust into her along with the rhythm._"

"How about we post this as a drabble to see the reaction?" Hermione said, still red-faced.

They all agreed.

Hermione posted it and clicked on her profile.

"So…It's "Midnight" by WitchyHG69."

"I'll check my email. Let's have dessert." Hermione said.

Five minutes later, there were already a few reviews in her inbox.

"Look at this." She said.

'OMG….That's like so good. Plz update. ^.^'

"Wow." Fred said amusingly.

'I love it. That is very hilarious. I love the pairing. Go Severus/Hermione! : )' signed HerTaintedQuill.

"That is unexpected." Dumbledore said jealously.

_To be continued…_


	5. the Excitement is Overwhelming

**Chapter 5 the Excitement is Overwhelming **

"There's a glitch!" Severus exclaimed.

"The chapter is posted twice!" Dumbledore mused and touched his beard.

"The numerous amounts of readers have crashed our account," Hermione said.

"How is that possible? I thought it is only a virtual thingy," Arthur inquired.

"It is only a Muggle expression, Mr. Weasley," Hermione rolled her eyes as she explained.

"No need to be so polite, Ms. Granger," Severus imitated her.

Dumbledore took out a packet of lemon drops from his robe.

"Lemon drops, anyone?"

"Sure, thanks" The Weasley twins dove over their sister to reach for the confectionary.

"My hair. Don't touch my flaming, perfect hair!" Ginny screeched.

"Crazy sister!" Percy muttered under his breath and adjusted his spectacles on his nose bridge.

"Speaking of flames, look at this new review," Severus pointed at the computer screen, "how dare they!"

"first of all, this is lik really too shorttt and toally not follwing potterverse," the review begun.

That was too much for Dumbledore. "Cinders and Phoenix's ashes! Potterverse? I'm the star of the era. This is the story of the wizarding world, not ickle Potter!"

"Albus!" Minerva glared at the elder wizard.

"Duel? Minerva," Severus Snape raised his shapely handsome left eye brow.

Minerva swiftly pulled out her wand and casted the killing curse while others chanted, "Duel! Duel! Duel!" The jet of green light hit Dumbledore's forehead and he died. Hermione gapped like a goldfish at this act.

"I didn't know you have it in you, professor. I'm dreadfully impressed." Ron congratulated his former Transfiguration professor.

Minevra grinned like an evil cat and took off her cloak.

"I am Lord Voldemort. I'm your father, Harry." Voldemort bellowed.

"You…You have a mustache," Harry pointed in astonishment, "I thought Snape's my daddy." Harry tearfully hugged Severus Snape and cried on his shoulder. Snape's midnight blue hair picturesquely glittered under the sheer moonlight.

_To be continued…_

Author's note: Review.


End file.
